1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communications, and in particular communication privacy services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication devices are beset with privacy problems related to the tracking of communication sources and destinations via logs, both on the devices themselves and in related systems. A user wishing to keep private the contents of e-mails, text messages, internet relay chats, or the identity of other participants in communications is vulnerable to another person accessing that user's communication logs via the communication device, or even a bill for services related to the user's communication device.
A user could strictly police communication logs on a communication device so that private information could not be viewed by another picking up the device. However, a manual system for maintaining privacy is unreliable due to the likelihood of human error, and becomes unwieldy with a plurality of private communications. Further, a manual system does not address the problem of private information being accessible in a printed or electronic version of a bill for the communication device.